prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yume no Pretty Cure
Yume no Pretty Cure '(夢のプリキュア) is a new Pretty Cure fanseries created by Cure Kohaku. The series revolves around Aozora Yume after she becomes a Pretty Cure and starts finding secrets about her past with the help of a fellow magical girl. The themes of the series are stars, dreams, and finding yourself. Plot ''Yume no Pretty Cure Episodes Aozora Yume is a 13-year-old girl who has loved magical girls and has dreamed of being one since childhood. She doesn't have many friends due to getting teased about her dream, which causes Yume to believe that her dream might never come true. But when Yume meets a fairy named Asahi who thinks she could actually be a magical girl, she is overjoyed! But she soon finds herself fighting a strange monster, and her dream becomes reality when she transforms into the Pretty Cure of stars and dreams, Cure Wish! But after meeting a new girl in her class, Kirameki Madoka, Yume starts to wonder if there is more to her duty as a Precure than saving Asahi's kingdom. As her powers get stronger and stronger, could Yume, now Cure Wish, be something greater than she really is...? Characters Pretty Cures * 'Aozora Yume '(青空夢)/'Cure Wish '(キュアウィッシュ) Yume is generally a cheerful, energetic, kind girl. She loves to draw, and is also a huge fan of anime and video games, especially magical girls. However, Yume doesn’t have any friends because people consider her "weird". Yume is also a big eater and sleeper, and can be rather lazy sometimes, and clumsy. She transforms into '''Cure Wish, the Pretty Cure of stars and dreams whose theme colors are pink and teal. * Kirameki Madoka '(キラメキまどか)/'Star Heart '''(星ハート) A new girl in Yume's grade, Madoka is generally very quiet and composed, always sitting in the back of the room during group discussions or reading alone at recess. However, Madoka is actually very kind and caring, but is too afraid to speak up and make friends. Later, it is revealed that she has been a magical girl named '''Star Heart, a Cure-like ally with the power of the cosmos. She represents hope, and her theme colors are pink and yellow. Mascots * 'Asahi '(朝陽) A bear-like fairy who can transform into a boy in Yume's grade, Asahi is a very caring and gentle fairy, always willing to help or give advice to Yume and Madoka. However, he has a short temper, and can get mad easily. He and Yume later start to have feelings for each other. He ends his sentences with ~sahi. * 'Aine '(あいね) A bunny-like fairy who is Madoka's fairy partner. She is the opposite of Madoka: energetic, cheerful, and sometimes a little out-of-control. However, she is very loyal and kind to Madoka and Yume, and even though she isn't as wise as Asahi, she tries her best to help. She ends her sentences with ~ane. Villains The 'Saigai Corporation '''is the organization that all the villains in the series work for. * 'Courtney Pasteque '(コートニー西瓜) The president of the Saigai Corporation. Courtney first appears as a normal girl in Yume's grade who later becomes Yume's first friend. She is spunky and creative, but also shows the Cures no mercy and will do whatever it takes to accomplish her goal. * 'Oribia '(オリビア) Courtney's assistant who is also the vice president of the Saigai Corporation. She is usually very serious and hard-working, and fiercely loyal to Courtney. However, she can also be quite lazy at times, and loves to sleep. * 'Damu '(ダム) The first of the generals to appear. He is very overconfident, messy, and strong, but isn't that bright. He loves junk food and video games. * 'Ennuyeux '(退屈な) Called "Enne" for short, he is very jumpy and cheerful, always willing to fight the Cures. He replaces Damu when the latter is defeated. * 'Bout '''(終了) Bout is mostly hidden in the shadows, using objects to put his plans into action. He is often seen fidgeting with something that he treasures. Other Characters Locations Items Transformation Phrases Trivia * This is an updated version of Pretty Cure Friendship, with Kohaku's "new" persona. * Yume no Pretty Cure, while having an unknown number of episodes, will have the least amount of episodes in any Precure series so far. * This series sometimes contains darker themes, such as finding yourself and the past, and having more physical fights than most Precure series. However, it is still child-friendly. Category:Fan Series Category:Yume no Pretty Cure